Greater German Reich
Guten Tag! ---- This is the Greater German Empire, a nation bound to unify all German peoples under a single banner! We occupy almost all of central Europe, controlling nearly all Germanic countries. We are a thriving and massively powerful empire concentrated in the centre of Europe, boasting powerful land, air, and naval forces. We progressively advance our military and technological abilities, in order to ward off the communist heathens to the east, and the false-imperials in the Pacific and Indian oceans. We treat our allies as brother and sister states, helping them throughout times of trouble. However, if you oppose us, we will destroy you. Join us today! Gott mit uns! Fur Sieg! Allgemeine Daten We are located in the centre of Europe, occupying land in the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Germany, Poland, Prussia, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Malta, Belgium, and Trieste. We have a very strong military, rapidly expanding industry and economy, and highly advanced technology, making us both a European and world superpower. We also possess several colonies in Africa, these being Algeria, Libya, Mauritania, Morocco, and Tunisia. BSCFMapEurope1-21-17.png|Map of Europe. GDRmap.png|A more detailed map of Europe, now showing the various provinces of Germany, as well as the allied nations of the CoEE. Auslandsbeziehungen We try to keep positive foreign relations with our neighbors as much as possible, as well as positive relations with other powers, as it gives us a large amount of trade, foreign aid, as well as relevance in the world. Provinzen= Provinven * Belgien * Elsass-Lothringen * Lichtenstein * Luxemburg * Malta * Niederlande * Österreich * Polen * Preußen * Rheinlandstaaten * Schweiz * Slowenien * Trieste * Tschechoslowakei * Ungarn |-|Anschlussed= Anschlussed * Alsace-Lorraine * Austria * Belgium * Czechoslovakia * Hungary * Germany * Lichtenstein * Luxembourg * Malta * Netherlands * Poland * Prussia * Slovenia * Switzerland * Trieste |-|Alliierte= Alliierte * Republic of Børk **Republik von Børk * State of Israel **Staat von Israel * Kingdom of Canada **Königreich von Kanada * Kingdom of Yugoslavia **Königreich von Jugoslawien * Kingdom of Greece **Königreich von Griechenland * Kingdom Italy **Königreich von Italien * Unified Kingdom of Iberia **Vereintes Königreich von Iberia * Coalition of European Empires **Koalition der Europäischen Imperien * Empire of Telosia **Reich von Isenreich |-|Feinde= Feinde * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects |-|Pakte= Pakte * The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics; Non-Aggression and Trade. **Union der Sozialistischen Sowjetrepubliken * The Socialist Republic of Vietnam; Non-Aggression. **Sozialistische Republik von Vietnam * Republic of France; Non-Aggression. **Republik von Frankreich Technologie It is a goal of the GDR to maintain technological superiority over foreign nations and threats, putting us a step ahead of whatever we may face. We currently have fairly average technology, but are quickly researching more advanced tech. *FAPDIS rounds: F'in-stabilized, '''A'rmour 'P'iercing composite-rigid, 'DI'scarding-'S'''abot rounds. These advanced rounds are used on most of our armoured vehicles, and provide a huge increase in the penetration of our tank guns, allowing us to have a distinct advantage over our opponents. Großdeutsch Wehrmacht These are the military forces of Germany. One of our main national focuses is the expansion of our military, the purpose of which is to defend ourselves from foreign threats, specifically the Communist threat in Eastern Europe, and the false empires of South America and Oceania. We are currently small for a world power, but our rapid economic and technological growth means that we can punch harder than what might seem we can. Do not underestimate us. We currently have four branches to our military: The Reichsmarine (Navy), Reichsluftwaffe (Air Force), Reichsarmee (Army), and Reichsluftfahrt (Aerospace). The Reichsarmee, Reichsmarine, and Reichsluftwaffe are our largest branches, and are a very powerful threat indeed. The Reichsluftfahrt, however, is much smaller, and is primary focused on intelligence gathering via satellites, and defense of friendly aerospace assets. We have military bases scattered throughout our country, as well as on the island of Malta, in Athens, and a few in friendly nations. We hope to create and maintain a powerful military in order to defend ourselves and allies against external threats, such as foreign powers and terrorist organizations. We are also vehemently opposed to the heathenous and inferior ideology of Communism, and are one of the primary defenders of the Western World against the Communists of the East. As our military grows in strength, we will be able to exert our power farther out into the world, and influence events on a global scale. Reichsmarine The naval forces of the GDR. We plan to become a dominant naval power, and be able to exert our naval supremacy to other places in the world and influence events. We currently have three main fleets in the North, Baltic, and Mediterranean Seas, allowing us to project power defensively or offensively wherever needed. '''Nordsee-Flotte Our largest and primary fleet, stationed in the North Sea. Directly deployed into the Atlantic quite often, it needs to be the largest. Main base of operations is in Hamburg. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class pocket battleship. A fast vessel, armed with 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 10x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, and an amplitude of AA. It's designed to bully smaller vessels, while also being quick enough to run from larger battleships and battlecruisers. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class destroyer. Armed with 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, and 2x1 depth charges, alongside a large amount of AA, it's an extremely fast and well-armed destroyer. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Brandenburg'' class Light Fleet Carrier. 123 planes, 7x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 50 AA weapon mounts, and 2x1 depth charges. Extremely mobile and poor armoured, it can keep pace with pocket battleships like the Lutzow, and is intended to escort and perform similar roles to them. RMSAnton.PNG|''Anton'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and reasonable AA weapons. Although poorly armoured, it is very nimble and armed well against submarines, making it great for patrols and ASW screens. It also has decent AA, allowing it to provide AA screens. RMSKönigAusf2.PNG|''Konig'' class battlecruiser. 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 6x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, lots of anti-aircraft and VLS missiles. Quick and well protected for a batlecruiser, this ship is capable of causing massive damage to enemy cruisers and other more lightly armed and armoured ships, whilst able to run from better armed and armoured battleships. RMSSlowenien.PNG|''Slowenien'' class fast battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 16x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 50 anti-air mounts, missiles, and 2x1 depth charges. A fairly nimble and well-protected battleship, the Slowenien is the first ship in a series of modern battleships for the Reichsmarine, known as the Nation series. RMSBruno.PNG|''Bruno'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and 30 anti-air mounts. The Bruno is well armed for her size, as well as very nimble. She has a variety of weapons systems available, making her a jack-of-all trades destroyer. RMSCaesar.PNG|''Caesar'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. More modern than the preceding Wolfgang, Anton, and Bruno classes, the Caesar has fewer main guns, but superior ASW, missile, and sensor arrays. RMSDora.PNG|''Dora'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. Following in the same vein as the Caesar class, the Dora also features a larger bridge, more sensors, better missiles, and better ASW, at the price of main guns and torpedoes. RMSKonigsberg.PNG|''Konigsberg'' class heavy cruiser. 5x4 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 50 anti-aircraft guns. Well armed, armoured, and mobile for a ship of her class and size, the Konigsberg is a great all-around heavy cruiser, capable of fulfilling many roles within the fleet. RMSDeutschland.PNG|''Deutschland'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 8x4 36cm MK L/50, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 50 anti-air guns. One of the most well armoured ships in the fleet, the Deutschland is still fairly quick at 30-33 knots. RMSPolen.PNG|''Polen'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charge, 40 anti-air mounts. Although slightly less armoured than the preceding Deutschland, the Polen is also considerably smaller and lighter, as well as a bit quicker, at 31-33 knots. RMSTschechoslowakei.PNG|''Tschechoslowakei'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 50 FURS, 9 rapid fire VLS tubes. Just as mobile as the Polen but with slightly better armour, the Tschechoslowakei is a seriously good battleship. RMSOsterreich.PNG|''Osterreich'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 9 VLS missiles. The Osterreich is a well-rounded battleship, featuring a 30-33 knot top speed, and similar armour to the Polen class. RMSUngarn.JPG|''Ungarn'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 12 VLS. Same mobility as preceding classes at 30-33 knots, the Ungarn only lacks in armour, which is about 5-20% worse, depending on range and weapon type. RMSNiederlande.PNG|''Niederlande'' class battleship. 6x3 46cm MK L/45, 2x4 36cm MK L/50, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 40 FURS, 9 VLS tubes. Slightly larger than the Osterreich, the Niederlande is just as mobile and more heavily armed, but has a very small protection disadvantage. RMSSchweiz.PNG|''Schweiz'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes, and 40 FURS. Featuring great mobility at 31-33 knots, and fantastic armour, the Schweiz can soak hits and relocate easily, allowing it to close the distance to larger 53cm guns quickly and send out punishment. RMSPrussia.JPG|''Prussia'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 12 VLS, 40 FURS. 31-33 knots top speed, extremely excellent armour. The Prussia class is designed to take a lot of hits and move fast, making it similar to an anti-battlecruiser. RMSPrinzAusf3.PNG|''Prinz'' class light cruiser (refit). 4x3 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 30 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 12 VLS missiles. Featuring very good mobility and decent firepower on a small profile, the Prinz class is good for convoy escort, raiding, and countering enemy destroyers and lighter vessels. RMSNordsee.PNG|''Nordsee'' class battlecruiser. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 18x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS. Very nimble at 33-37 knots, and packing some protection against cruiser-grade guns, the Nordsee is great for commerce raiding, cruiser hunting, and various other roles. RMSBelgien.PNG|''Belgien'' class battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 16x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2 depth charges, 10 VLS missiles. Quite nimble at 31-33 knots, and with the same ludicrous armour of the preceding Prussia class, the Belgien is a good counter to slower battlecruisers, and can easily fight among the main battle line against larger battleships. RMSLuxemburg.PNG|''Luxemburg'' class battleship. 4x3 46cm MK L/45, 14x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes. With good mobility at 31-33 knots, and insanely good armour, the Luxemburg can support larger vessels and engage smaller ones with ease. RMSLichtenstein.PNG|''Lichtenstein'' class battleship. 4x3 46cm MK L/45, 14x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 40 FURS, 2x1 depth charges, 9 VLS tubes. One of the fastest battleships, as well as smallest, in the fleet, the Lichtenstein has a fantastic 32-34 knot top speed, without sacrificing too much protection. VaterlandRefit2.JPG|''Vaterland'' class uberschlachtschiffe. The massive 9-gunner flagship of the Nordsee-Flotte, consisting of 9x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x4 36cm MK L/50 guns, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 76 FURS, 16 rapid fire anti-ship missiles, thick armour, and a considerable 31.5-33 knot top speed. RMSDasReich1.PNG|''Das Reich'' class uberschlachtkreuzer. 9x3 46cm MK L/45, 12x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 70 FURS, 16 missiles, 36-39 knots top speed. Although weak in armour, her powerful armament and good mobility means she can easily stomp on enemy battlecruisers and cruisers. Ship names: Das Reich, Deutsche. 'Mittelmeer-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Kristian Bøgeskov, this fleet is stationed primarily in the Mediterranean Sea. It's main base of operations is in Trieste, with a secondary HQ in Malta. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3390.jpg|''Kriger'' class hybrid battleship. IMG 3396.jpg|''D-1'' class guided missile destroyer. IMG 3399.jpg|''Kiel'' class trimaran pocket battlecruiser. IMG 3400.jpg|''A-5'' class patrol boat. IMG 3405.jpg|''H-50'' class trimaran battleship. TSF.jpeg|A large land fortress, designed to defend key areas. Hindenburg .jpeg|''Hindenburg'' class heavy battleship. Prince Adalbert.jpeg|''Prinz Adalbert'' class heavy cruiser. PT .jpeg|''PT-1'' patrol boat. Firgate .jpeg|''Hans von Koester'' class frigate. Type XXIV.jpeg|''Typ XXIV'' class attack submarine. Capital ship.jpeg|''Prinz Albert Wilhelm Heinrich von Preussen'' class battleship. Frigate .jpeg|''Typ 2'' class frigate. Victory 1 class.jpeg|''Sieg 1'' class uberschlachtschiffe. Oberheer class.jpeg|''Oberheer'' class uberschlachtschiffe. Hhhhhhhhhhhhh.jpeg|''Schild'' class schwerer kreuzer. Hoghvhvkhuvuhkgkuh.jpeg|''Deus Vult'' class light cruiser. Blablabla .jpeg|''Unerbittlich'' class fleet carrier. 'Ostsee-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Wernher von Müller, this fleet is stationed in the Baltic Sea, commanded at Danzig. It's primary role is simply keeping peace in the Baltic Sea, as well as defending Prussia and north-east GDR lands. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' AdmiralSchultz&AdmiralKlink.jpg|the Kaiser-class was a former capturer Nazi design built by Müller and stationed in the Norwegian fjords. Reichsluftwaffe The air forces of the GDR. One of the largest airforces in the world, and certainly in Europe, the Reichsluftwaffe can project air power anywhere in Germany where it is needed to defend or strike out against hostile threats. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3308.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Ekranoplan, Fl.Zg. 10. An experimental multi-role craft currently undergoing testing. MRFZ001-1.JPG|Kpf.Flz. MRFZ 001-1 (Fl.Zg. 11). The primary multirole fighter of the Reichsluftwaffe and Reichsmarine, the MRFZ 001-1 can perform both ground support and air superiority roles. ASSB 002-1.JPG|ASSB 002-1 attack helicopter (Fl.Zg. 12). An extremely well armed and armoured attack helicopter, the ASSB 002-1 provides the close air support role for GDR forces perfectly. Bomber.jpeg|IKSF 003-1 Valkyrie. A massive and extremely powerful strategic bomber, featuring a 60'000kg bomb load, 2500kmh top speed (~Mach 2), and a maximum altitude of 16'000m, although bombing takes place at much lower altitudes typically. Multiple point-defense and anti-aircraft systems adorn the aircraft, giving it protection against enemy fighters. Hunt.jpeg|MRFZ 004-1 Adler fighter bomber. Featuring a higher top speed and larger bomb load than the preceding MRFZ 001-1, the Adler only suffers with its maximum range of 2000km, and number of guns. She also features good defensive countermeasures to make up for her lack of protection. Hawk.jpeg|ASSB 005-1 Habicht attack helicopter. A large, well armed, and well armoured attack helicopter, ideal for supporting ground forces. Stuka,.jpeg|BSFZ 006-1 Stuka. A very good ground support aircraft, featuring excellent bomb and gun payloads, and good armour, making it perfect for supporting ground troops. Albatross .jpeg|VKFZ 007-1 Albatros transport aircraft. A large transport craft, capable of carrying hundreds of tonnes of equipment, 5 tanks, 7 IFVs, or 120 infantry. It can also paradrop equipment and troops out of the back hatch. Albatross radar version .jpeg|RDRF 008-1 Albatros (RDR) radar aircraft. Based on the Albatros airframe, this craft features a large radar array on top, giving it great long range recon and patrol ability. 105mm Albatross .jpeg|BSFZ 009-1 Albatross (BS) support gunship. Based on the Albatros airframe, the Albatros (BS) is a sturdy frame for close ground support, featuring a 105mm main gun, multiple 30mm secondary weapons, flares, and some missiles. It is designed to support ground troops and provide suppressive fire. Arrow .jpeg|Bodenfahrzeug 2 Pfeil. A generation 2 Ground Effect Vehicle, the Arrow features 16 anti-ship missiles, 950kmh top speed, long range capabilities, modern communication, detection, and tracking equipment, as well as primitive stealth capabilities which decreases its signature by 10-25%. IMG 0309.jpg|LLFZ 010-1 Ta 293 air superiority fighter. A very fast and maneuverable fighter, designed to take down enemy aircraft and gain air superiority. IMG 0310.jpg|ASSB 011-1 HE 220 A Silber Vogel stealth bomber. Featuring extremely good stealth capabilities, the Silber Vogel is designed to sneak into enemy territory and precisely drop its small payload onto key assets. IMG 0316.jpg|ASSB 012-1 HE 220B strategic bomber. Featuring an even more insane altitude than the 220A, with similar stealth capabilities, the 220B can essentially bomb enemy targets with impunity. However, she is difficult to pilot, so only the most experienced pilots are allowed in her cockpit. IMG 0318.jpg|LLFZ 013-1 Ta 333A1 rocket fighter. Featuring an insane altitude and top speed, the 333A1 is designed to hunt down enemy bombers and fighters at high altitudes. IMG 0361.jpg|LLFZ 014-1 Ta 333A2 rocket fighter. An even more advanced version of the LLFZ 013-1, the Ta 333A2 features better mobility and other statistics. It is currently operated by only the most skilled pilots. Reichsarmee The ground forces of the GDR. One of the most powerful and important branches of the Empire, the Reichsarmee is one of the most crucial components to the defense of Germany, and limiting the expansion of Communism. 'Organisation' Our land forces are undergoing an extremely large change, heavily organizing and strengthening our forces into more robust and deployable companies, battallions, and divisions. This organized system can be viewed here (Note: You may not be able to view the spreadsheet immediately, as I need to share it with you. Don't worry, as I will be emailed when you request access and will share the spreadsheet with you. It may take up to two days. Just check back every now and then to see if I've shared it with you, and if you haven't got it after two days, just drop me a message.) Infantriekorps Our infantry forces are well trained and fervently loyal to our cause. They are the backbone of our current ground forces, and fulfill many roles our armed forces need. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3463.jpg|Sturmgewehr 1. The primary assault rifle in the Reichsarmee, it has a 10mm calibre, extremely rugged construction, and can be easily taken apart and repaired. It's also cheap and easy to produce, making it an extremely economical and worthwhile weapon. Can be easily modified with scopes, tactical rails, grenade launchers, and other goodies. 25cm.jpeg|25cm StuK L/52. A large 25cm howitzer originally intended for use in the infantry, but it proved too large and bulky for mobile units. However, it entered service in semi-mobile defensive emplacements along the East Wall. LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 2 Kreissäge. The primary light machine gun of the GDR, featuring 1400 RPM rate of fire, sturdy and lightweight construction, and ease of mass production. 20mm gun.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 3 Heavy Machine Gun. A large 20mm machine gun, easily capable of ripping through lightly armoured targets, as well as decimating infantry. It can also be used to some effect against helicopters and low flying aircraft. Luger .jpeg|Pistolegewehr 4 Luger. The standard sidearm of the Empire, featuring a 10mm calibre, small size, and sturdy, lightweight construction. 12mm LMG.jpeg|Maschinengewehr 5 medium machine gun. A very strong, tough, and reliable medium machine gun featuring 1200 RPM rate of fire, and a 12mm calibre, allowing it to easy get through body armour, and unarmoured vehicles. Bazooka.jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 6. A multi-purpose handheld anti-tank rocket lanucher, used by the infantry to disable moderately armoured vehicles and larger tanks from the sides and rear. Recoilless rifle .jpeg|Panzerabgewehr 7. An anti-tank recoilless rifle, allowing infantry units to easily disable moderately armoured vehicles and challenge larger armoured ones from the side and rear. 15cm gun platform .jpeg|15cm PaK L/60 towed anti-tank gun. A medium sized towed anti-tank piece, allowing infantry units to take out enemy armour at long range effectively. 17cm .jpeg|17cm StuK L/50 towed artillery. A fairly large towed artillery piece used by the infantry for support. Since it is larger than most typical artillery pieces, it packs a heavier punch, but has a slightly slower rate of fire. Jeep.jpeg|AWFZ 001-1 general purpose jeep. A light and mobile multipurpose vehicle designed for rapid transport, deployment, and support of small groups of troops. It can also tow light equipment. Truck .jpeg|AWFZ 002-1 general purpose truck. A heavy duty truck, capable of transporting 16 troops, ammunition, and other essentials for troops. It is also good for towing artillery, anti-tank, and anti-aircraft units. Stahlhelm.jpg|The Stahlhelm, or steel helmet, is the standard head protection for German soldiers. First put into use in late WWI by the German Empire, and then in the interwar and WWII years, the Stahlhelm was discontinued after WWII due to its connection with the Nazis. However, Germany now uses it again, emphasizing its use with soldiers of the Second Reich in the First World War. Panzerkorps Our armoured forces are one of the strongest in Europe and the world, and consist of extremely modern main battle tanks, assault tanks, SPGs, SPAAs, command vehicles, light tanks, and various other vehicles. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3391.png|Panzerkampfwagen Teutonic (Sd.Kfz. 16). A heavy breakthrough tank. PzKpfw1AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B Gepard(Sd.Kfz. 17). Identical to the PzIA in terms of armour and armament, the PzIB adds some new upgrades, namely trunked radio array, movement of the IR scanner, and more spaced armour on the front of the vehicle. More smoke grenade launchers have been added, and engine power has been increased to 2'000, thanks to dual Maybach HL-100 1'000 HP engines, increasing its top speed to 120kmh. PzKpfw2AusfB.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. B Luchs (Sd.Kfz. 18). With more spaced armour added to the tracks, movement of the IR scanner, and more smoke grenade launchers added, the main upgrade the Ausf. B offers is double the engine power, with two Maybach HL-140 1'400 HP engines, providing an increased top speed of 90kmh. SPG.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Erdschuttler. A moderately mobile SPG, with a 15cm StuK L/60 main armament. Missils.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Blitz. A mobile missile platform, carrying four anti-air (or anti-tank) missiles, that is considerably mobile. AA.jpeg|Flakpanzerkampfwagen Wirbelwind. A fast chassis, equipped with quad 30mm rotary cannons, capable of downing helicopters and low-flying aircraft, as well as light vehicles and infantry hordes. 25cm h.jpeg|Sturmgeschutz Brumbar. A large mortar-like SPG, with a 250mm howitzer which fires rockets. Super heavy.jpeg|Panzerkampfwagen Elefant. A large and powerful heavy tank, featuring a 150mm main armament, and multiple anti-infantry secondary weapons. Panther.jpeg|Panzerkampfwagen Katze. A large and powerful modern MBT, featuring extremely good armour, good mobility, and a powerful 15cm autoloading main weapon. APC.jpeg|Infantriepanzerkampfwagen 1A Fuchs I. A very mobile IFV, featuring a 20mm main cannon, good mobility, decent protection, and room for 16 troops inside. 105mm APC.jpeg|Infantriepanzerkampfwagen 1B Fuchs 105. Based on the Fuchs I chassis, the Fuchs 105 is identical in terms of mobility and armour, but featrues a large 105mm mount on top. Troop capacity has been reduced to 8, however. Jagdpanzer-AHetzer.JPG|Jagdpanzer I Ausf. A Hetzer. A light and extremely nimble tank destroyer based on the Panzer I Gepard chassis, the Hetzer features an even higher velocity and more powerful 12,7cm PaK L/60 main weapon, allowing even more destructive power, and 1000mm of effective frontal armour, which coupled with its -10 degrees of gun depression, makes it well protected from the front as well. Heavy tank.jpeg|''Elefant II'' heavy assault tank. Featuring extreme armour, a fantastic 150mm main armament, but poor mobility, the Elefant II is designed to spearhead infantry assaults, and break through heavy enemy fortifications. Command APC.jpeg|Befehlspanzer 9 Streitwagen. A lightly armoured but highly mobile command vehicle, featuring highly advanced tactical and communications equipment, as well as multiple light armaments for fire support and defense. PanzerIIIALeopard(3).JPG|Panzerkampfwagen III Ausf. A Leopard (Sd.Kfz. 30) main battle tank. Featuring an extremely powerful autoloading 15cm KwK L/60 main armament, 3'000 horsepower (70 ton tank), 1200mm-2000mm frontal protection, and a multitude of powerful on-board systems allowing for versatile and mobile warfare, the Leopard is one of the strongest vehicles in the Panzerkorps. Rhino .jpeg|''Nashorn'' class heavy assault artillery. Featuring strong armour and a powerful 250mm main cannon, the Nashorn is a powerful and hard hitting artillery piece. Sturmtruppen The Sturmtruppen are the best forces of the GDR. Consisting of specially trained troops, as well as troops and units which have distinguished themselves in combat head and shoulders above all others, the ST are some of the best the GDR has to offer. Although part of the Reichsarmee, they can be deployed in conjunction with any of the other armed forces, and have equipment and roles that the other armed forces may use. 'Einheiten' 'Galerie' Manfred_von_Richthofen.jpg|The Black Baron, Wolfgang von Richtofen. Played by User:Volksarmee. Richtofen is the Führenderflieger of the renowned 2nd Jagdgeschwader "Hohonstaufen", with over 30 confirmed kills under his belt. Panther.jpeg|The Panzerkampfwagen Katze, an expensive and powerful MBT currently operated solely by the 5th Sturmgeschwader. IMG 0361.jpg|The Ta 333A2 is an elite aircraft operated by German special forces. Reichsluftfahrt The Reichsluftfahrt is the newest and smallest of the military branches of Germany, but also the most technologically advanced. It consists almost exclusively of the nation's top scientists and the guards who protect them, and is in charge of maintaining and protecting the nation's military satellite array. In the future, it may also encompass measures to destroy enemy satellites. Category:Nations/Navies